Seasons Change
by bellacullen101123
Summary: Short one-shot's about Kagome's time with the silver-haired lord. Sweetness and love seems to be in the air for this lovly couple.
1. Chapter 1

_**WINTER BREEZE**_

I glanced up at the blackened sky, filled with little snow flakes. I snuggled closer into my thick, warm blanket and sighed a soft sigh. I walked over to the bench in the garden and closed my eyes, tilting my head upwards.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me and draw me into their chest. I leaned my head against their shoulder and smiled softly. A breeze came by and lifted my hair up gently, caressing and turning it as if it were two lovers dancing. I shivered involuntarily and barrowed closer into the arms of the man holding me.

"Cold?" I turned towards the silvery-haired man and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Not as cold as your personality near Inuyasha." He tugged me closer to him, resting his forehead against mine.

"Hn." I traced the purple marks on his checks softly with my forefinger, tracing softly over his eyes, before leaning on the tips of my toes to kiss the crescent moon on his forehead.

He grabbed my chin gently with his clawed hand, guiding my mouth towards his. He slowly dragged his hand up my back, and into my hair, seemingly losing it in the forest of hair. He nibbled on my lips, before licking them. I opened my mouth and soon we were fighting with out tongues. I drew back slowly and smiled up at him.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"And I you."

I smiled brightly and giggled.

A single tiny snow flake landed on her nose, and he kissed it off. "Come now, before you get to cold, I wouldn't want to have a sick human in my care."

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed softly.

"Alright, alright don't get your boxers in a bunch."

"Hn."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Spring**_

Gray clouds tumbled in the air, covering the sun mercilessly. Shade consumed the area, leaving a feeling of cold drowsiness behind in its path. With the clash of thunder the clouds parted and tiny specks of water flew about, dancing their hypnotic sway before clashing to the ground. Soon everything was damp, besides the ones whom watched from the safety of there home.

A figure sat on the windowpane, watching this interaction with mild fascination. The figure-a woman, rubbed her firm but large pregnant belly as the whispering voices of the rain filled her ears like a sweet melody that only she seemed to hear.

Thunder clashed as she signed, resting her head against the window. Her eyes fluttered shut contentedly, only to fly back open in fright as two arms found there way around her. She gasped, turning around to find who belonged to those arms, only to sink in the arms and giggle softly.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Sesshomaru, or our pup for that matter?" He tightened his hold on the woman, sneaking a hand down and rubbing her stomach in soothing circles.

"If my poison claws did not frighten you all that time ago miko, I would not expect this to. But nevertheless that was not my intention." A clash of thunder broke against the silent moment, lighting the room up with its lightning that seemed to fallow it like a lover.

"I find the storm calming." She turned so that her back was pressed against his back, assured that he wouldn't let her fall back and get hurt.

"Is that so?" He nodded his head ever so slightly, resting it on top of her head.

"The Earth renews it seems after the storm it seems, the rain cleanses it, the thunder makes the air tremble, showing its strength in words, while its lover lightning lights up the world, sending tingles of electricity that makes the hair on the back of your neck stand, and become envious of its great power."

A clash of lighting was heard, and again not to long after lightning fallowed.

"The scent, the fresh camp grass, renewed life, after a storm, which is what you smell like miko. It's soothing to this Sesshomaru."

Kagome turned her head and smiled at him, before tugging his face down by his hair and kissing him. He growled softly in the kiss, before softly biting her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth willingly for him, and turned her body, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He placed one hand on her hip, before trailing the other up her back, losing it in her midnight sky locks. He parted from the kiss, before pulling her head back slightly and started trailing hot open mouth kisses on her neck.

Kagome's head fell back against the window, moaning in delight and need. She clenched her eyes shut and tightened her hold on his neck as he lightly scraped his fangs against her shoulder.

Quicker then you could say what he picked her up and wrapped her legs loosely around his hips, careful of her tender stomach and all but ran out the door to the next room over.

He entered his designated location and laid her on the bed, his beast pleased at the sight of his pregnant mate lying in the middle of the bed staring back at him with need in her bright blue eyes. His eyes bled red as he crawled over her, taking her lips in possession of his on greedily. He ended the kiss and rubbed his nose along her neck.

"Mine." A growl like word smothered by her neck ground out.

"Yours."


End file.
